GnLit:Pain of Poor
Everytime we use to read, watch the stories and histories of rich people and most of the people take interest in it, but we never try to listen or know the history of a poor person. A poor person should have more respect than a rich or middle class person because ‘Poverty Rules’. It is a painful story of Bangladesh. Dinajpur, a small village of Bangladesh. In that village, A boy of 12 years named Ashutosh use to live with his poor mother in a cottage. They are very very poor as they don’t have enough money to buy foods, so everyday Ashutosh use to stand with a plate and people use to gave him waste foods, he never ever eat fresh food in his life. There were no holidays for him because whatever season, spring or rainy, winter or summer, he have to stand for food. Sometimes people don’t able to come to gave him food, at that day Ashutosh and his mother left with empty stomach. He and his mother wear those clothes which people use to use and throw. Ashutosh have many friends also, but the problem was that their parents belongs to rich or middle class status, so they use to say everytime that ‘don’t play with Ashutosh ‘ so the children play with him in a different society where their parents can’t see them. The time has been passed now, everything has been changed. Ashutosh is now 19 years old. Now he is looking for a job. One day his mother fallen ill. Ashutosh felt very sorry for his mother as he can’t do anything for her, he asked for help to some people but no one is ready to help him. Day by day the illness of his mother was increasing. Then one day he got a letter, in that letter it was written that he got a job in Kolkata, India. Keeping stone on his heart he left his mother in her illness condition and visited to Kolkata by a local train. He visited Kolkata in 8 hours only. He got so amazed because he never saw India and a metropolis city. When he reached to the office, the staff welcomed him and he joined that office then only. The boss gave him advance of 20 Taka, he feels very happy as he never seen money in his life. He bought a new ‘saare’ of 5 Taka for his mother, he also bought some medicines for her. At the next day he returned to his home by ‘Bordhomaan — Dinajpur ‘ local train. When he visited village, he saw that a lots of crowd near his home, he went there and asked a man that was had happened, the man don’t tell a single word but he looks sad. When he entered his home he got a shock!!! tears rolled from his eyes. The doctor said to him that his mother is no more due to a high illness her body get paralysed and the nerves which connects brain to body has been broken due to which she died. His heart was broken, his eyes were wet with the tears. At the next day he cremated his mother. When he was looking to the cremation, he feels as the soul of his mother is blessing him. Category:GnLit